And Run
''And Run -'' utwór zespołu He Is We. Występuje on w albumie My Forever. Tekst (ang.): Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh x4 Kinda wish I had the courage a bit of bravery so tired of waiting on a man to come and save me Wishing I had everything or something really Hard to admit it but now I'm thinking freely I'm going to open my mind to all these New found exciting possibilities Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh I'm making all my own plans Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh Throwing my old one's away Gotta grow up be someone Draw a map, find a path take a breath and run And run Feeling my head with words to encourage me Gotta get my act up straight so I can truly believe That what I'm waiting for is really worth the wait Stop bring myself down I gotta know what makes me great I'm going to open my mind to all these New found exciting possibilities Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah I'm making all my own plans Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Throwing all my old one's away Gotta grow up be someone Draw a map, find a path take a breath and run I'm trying to get pass this being better than I want Tired of waiting on someone else... I'm trying to get pass this being better than I once was Tired of waiting on someone else I can fix it by myself Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh 0h I'm finally taking a stand Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh I've learned from all my mistakes Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh I'm making all my own plans Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh Throwing all my old one's away Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh Gotta grow up be someone Draw a map, find a path take a breath and run Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh Run Run Run Run Run Run Run Run Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh x3 Tekst (pl.): tak jakby chciałabym być dzielna, mieć troche odwagi, tak zmęczona czekaniem na tego który przyjdzie i mnie uratuje Pragnąc mieć wszystko lub coś prawdziwego ciężko to przyznać lecz teraz myślę swobodnie zamierzam otworzyć swój umysł na wszystkie te nowo odkryte ekscytujące możliwości Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh tworzę swoje własne plany Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh odrzucam w dal starą mnie Gotta grow up be someone rysuję mapę, znajduję ścieżkę, biorę wdech i biegnę i biegnę czując moją głowę ze słowami do zachęcenia mnie muszę zachowywać się prosto więc mogę szczerze uwierzyć że to na co czekam jest naprawde warte czekania przestaję się dołować, musze wiedzieć co czyni mnie wspaniałą zamierzam otworzyć swój umysł na wszystkie te nowo odkryte ekscytujące możliwości Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh tworzę swoje własne plany Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh odrzucam w dal starą mnie Gotta grow up be someone rysuję mapę, znajduję ścieżkę, biorę wdech i biegnę próbuję przekazać to bycie lepszą niż chcę zmęczyłam się czekaniem na kogoś innego... próbuję przekazać to bycie lepszą niż byłam kiedyś zmęczyłam się czekaniem na kogoś innego, mogę naprawić to sama Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh 0h w końcu zajmuje pozycję Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh uczyłam się z wszystkich moich błędów Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh tworzę swoje własne plany Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh odrzucam w dal starą mnie Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh musze dorosnąć do bycia kimś rysuję mapę, znajduję ścieżkę, biorę wdech i biegnę Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh biegnę biegnę biegnę biegnę biegnę biegnę biegnę biegnę Oh ah Oh ah Oh ah Oh Oh x3